


Магия, меч и поцелуй

by R2R



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эмма спасает Голда, используя меч и магию (и поцелуй, но не то чтобы он сработал). <br/>Emma saves mr.Gold with magic and a sword (and a kiss, but it didn't work).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Магия, меч и поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест однострочников по OUAT.

Поверхность волшебного зеркала пошла рябью, оно потемнело, обрело туманную глубину. Из тумана зыркнули жёлтые светящиеся глаза с вертикальными, нелюдскими зрачками.  
\- Спрашшшивай, - сказала тварь в зеркале. - Один вопроссс, дорогушшша.  
\- Не пойдёт, - сказала Эмма, сощурившись. - Мне нужно полное, подробное объяснение. И ты мне его дашь, дорогуша.  
\- Ссс чшшего бы вдруг?  
Эмма обернулась к Регине и бровями изобразила вопрос.  
Та покачала головой:  
\- Ну уж нет. Сама с ним договаривайся, меня не впутывай. Хватит и того, что я уже сделала.  
Обитатель зеркала скрипуче рассмеялся.  
\- Не очень-то там веселись! - Эмма встряхнула зеркало. - Давай, выкладывай, мы не можем тут весь день торчать.  
Новый смешок был ей ответом.  
Регина яростно закрутила головой и замахала руками - мол, что ты несёшь.  
Эмма осознала ошибку и сменила тактику.  
\- Вообще-то мы очень даже можем торчать тут весь день. Это у тебя проблемы. Сон, от которого разбудить никто не может, загадочные кусты с колючками вокруг дома. Кусты, кстати, растут. Ещё немного, и зарастёт всё так, что бензопилой не выкосишь.  
Существо в зеркале зевнуло во всю пасть.  
\- Не спать! - рявкнула Эмма. - Рассказывай, как тебя расколдовать.  
\- Семь пар башмаков железных сносить... - сонным голосом отозвался обитатель зеркала. - Семь хлебов каменных изглодать. Чшшшто-то там ещщё было...  
\- Это оставим на крайний случай. Должен быть другой способ. Давай, думай!  
\- Меч, который не меч, и волшшебное зелье, - последние слова были уже невнятным бормотанием.  
\- А ну не спать! Назови мне это зелье. И про меч расскажи!  
\- Да чшшто угодно сгодитсccя, глупосссти это вссё.  
\- А что не глупости? - Эмма зажала рот руками, но поздно, вопрос уже вырвался.  
\- Ищщщи ответ в твоём сердце, дорогуша...  
Регина подтолкнула Эмму в бок. Та обернулась:  
\- Что тебе? А! Зелье! Скажи про зелье!  
\- Вторая снизу полка в потайном шшшкафу, - окончание фразы утонуло в новом зевке, а потом из зеркала послышался храп, который становился всё тише.

Волны на стекле медленно улеглись, и стекло снова стало гладким.  
Эмма ненадолго прикрыла глаза ладонью.  
\- Так. Зелье, вторая полка, меч, который не меч, ответ в сердце, - она с нехорошим подозрением обернулась к Регине.  
Та закатила глаза.  
\- Для разнообразия я тут не при чём, поверь. Сердце - просто метафора. Верь своим чувствам, положись на интуицию.  
\- Интуиция мне подсказывает, что ты знаешь, где этот потайной шкаф, - проворчала Эмма.  
\- Может быть, - загадочно улыбнулась Регина.  
\- Ну так идём. Или тебе хочется насладиться моментом?  
\- Что ж, такая возможность теперь выпадает нечасто...  
\- Да ладно. Торжествуй быстрее, время не ждёт.  
\- Напомни, почему ты считаешь, что я буду вам помогать?  
\- Во-первых, потому что Генри тебя попросил. Во-вторых, шиповник действительно разрастается, мне это крупно не по душе и тебе, я уверена, тоже. В-третьих, здесь опять какая-то сказка, а в ней должен быть счастливый конец.  
\- Не для всех, - Регина зябко повела плечами.  
\- Не я решаю, для всех или нет, - сказала Эмма более мягко, чем собиралась. - Слушай, мне по уши хватило уговаривать одно чокнутое волшебное создание. Если ты хочешь поддержать репутацию и превзойти Румпельштильцхена в умении приводить людей в ярость, сегодня не лучший день.  
\- Мне показалось, или это была угроза?  
\- Потайной шкаф. Дом или лавка? - Эмма указала пальцами в разные стороны.  
\- Лавка, - вздохнула Регина. - Но учти, там, скорее всего, замок с секретом.  
\- Таким, что даже ты туда лезть не хочешь?  
Регина лишь губы поджала.  
\- Ничего, - сказала Эмма с откуда-то взявшимся азартом. - Я волшебное слово знаю, "пожалуйста". Пошли.

На третьем по счёту потайном шкафу искательницы неведомого зелья решили немного отдохнуть. Ядовитое облако успело рассеяться, осколки витрины хрустели под ногами, содранный с окна тяжёлый занавес кое-как удерживал замотанные в него статуэтки рыцарей и чучело здоровенного скорпиона, которые внезапно ожили и напали на незваных гостей.  
\- Не очень-то помогает твоё волшебное слово.  
\- Твоё как будто лучше...  
\- Если бы не моя магия, от тебя давно бы осталась кучка тряпья на полу.  
\- Да брось, - отмахнулась Эмма. Она только что очень удачно расплющила ещё одного скорпиона тяжеленной каменной вазой. - Одна бы ты не справилась.  
\- Одна бы я сюда и не пошла.  
\- Ну раз уж мы здесь, сосредоточься: нам нужен шкаф с зельями. Где он?  
\- Под лестницей был ещё один тайник. Если этот параноик не перенёс его куда-нибудь...  
\- Айда, попробуем.  
\- Ладно, но не трогай дверцу, пока я не скажу, что можно.  
\- А ты не колдуй под руку, - Эмма демонстративно закатала прожжённый рукав. - Дай-ка я вон то копьё возьму.  
\- Это штандарт.  
\- Да без разницы. Идём. Шиповник-то растёт.

И в самом деле, шиповник вокруг лавки Голда всё рос и рос. Ветви его скреблись в окно, корни пробили мостовую и лезли наружу, загнутые шипы тускло поблёскивали воронёной сталью. Из почек вырастали листья, чуть тронутые по краям ржавчиной, и плотные тяжёлые бутоны.  
\- Мы отсюда можем и не выйти, - сказала Регина.  
\- Отставить панику. Генри в безопасности. У остальных должно мозгов хватить не лезть сюда сквозь эти идиотские заросли, пока всё не закончится.  
\- Ты так уверена, что справишься?  
\- Это же сказка. В крайнем случае, проспим сто лет, пока не явится прекрасный... э-э, прекрасная принцесса и не поцелует, гм, кто он получается?  
\- Ох, помолчи немного...

В шкафу на второй снизу полке оказалось семь флакончиков с неведомыми составами. Этикеток на них не было.  
\- Ну и? - Эмма выставила их в ряд, легонько пощёлкала ногтем по хрустальному боку.  
\- Ты меня спрашиваешь?  
\- А кто у нас специалист по зельям?  
\- Вот этот, - Регина выбрала один из пузырьков.  
\- Почему?  
\- Понятия не имею. Если мы верим твоему спящему красавцу, то нет никакой разницы, что ты выберешь.  
\- Погоди-ка, - Эмма провела рукой над всеми флаконами. - Мне кажется, или вот это...  
Самый крайний справа флакончик словно притягивал взгляд и расслабленную руку.  
\- Точно. Этот, - решила она. - Можешь определить, что в нём?  
Регина отвернула притёртую крышку, помахала платком над стеклянным горлышком, принюхалась к платку.  
\- В составе есть беладонна, сок крапивы, чертополох. Возможно, он использовал принцип подобия.  
\- И это нужно вылить? Распылить в воздухе? Или Голда этим полить? Или напоить?  
\- Ты должна это выпить.  
\- Погоди, ты так уверена?  
\- Уж настолько я в зельях разбираюсь. Это для внутреннего употребления, доза на один приём.  
\- И про эффект ты ничего не знаешь?  
Регина только плечами пожала:  
\- Травы тут не основной компонент. Главное - магия, волшебные ингредиенты. Я могу определить состав и попытаться восстановить свойства эликсира, но на это уйдут часы, возможно - дни.  
\- Столько нам не продержаться, - Эмма взяла зелье, принюхалась, зажала пальцами нос и осушила пузырёк одним глотком.  
\- Поищи пока меч, - только и успела она сказать. А потом начала уменьшаться. Фиолетовые клубы волшебного дыма окутали её, и все комментарии утонули в приступе кашля.

\- Вот, держи, - Регина подала Эмме здоровенную иголку, сделанную определённо не в двадцать первом веке, судя по грубой ковке.  
\- Отлично. И что мне с этим делать?  
\- Доберись до Генри, прочитай в книге, как разбудить спящего принца.  
\- Я и так помню, - фыркнула Эмма. - Поцеловать. В этих ваших сказках половина сюжетов сводится к тому, за что сейчас я должна буду себя арестовать как за сексуальное домогательство.  
\- Что-о? Ну попадись мне только, Мэри Маргарет! Как она могла! Генри совсем ещё ребёнок!  
\- Да нет, ты что, я про поцелуи. Слушай, если даже я поцелую Голда, какой смысл? Магия истинной любви нам не светит.  
\- Ты на всякий случай загляни в книгу. Может, его надо уколоть или там, я не знаю, угольком прижечь. Или пёрышком в носу пощекотать, чтобы он чихнул.  
\- Ставлю на то, чтобы уколоть, - решила Эмма. - Меч же зачем-то нужен. Всё, давай, я вылезу в окно. Ты тут продержишься?  
\- Будто у меня есть выбор, - с великолепным спокойствием ответила Регина.

Путь к больнице через заросли железного шиповника был невероятно долгим. Кусты становились всё гуще, и даже крохотной воительнице нелегко было протиснуться между переплетающимися стволами и ветвями.  
Выйдя на открытое пространство, Эмма перевела дух - и зря. Навстречу ей от здания больницы уже шли волшебные стражи. Крысы. Очень странные крысы с вылезшей шерстью, грубыми швами на мордах, неподвижными глазами, мёртвым оскалом зубов.  
\- Мой меч, ваши головы с плеч, - пробормотала Эмма, отступая к ближайшему укрытию - клумбе с изящным заборчиком. - Ну, узнаю, кто эту сказочку замутил - засажу в кутузку лет на пять, не меньше.  
Победа над первой крысой далась легко. Противник был неуклюж и туповат. Игла вошла крысе в сердце, у той подогнулись лапы, и лёгкий фиолетовый дымок окутал неподвижную тушку.  
Вот только за первой уже шла вторая, а дальше - ещё несколько десятков, если не сотен.  
\- Да сколько ж вас там? - Эмма перебегала от одной арки вьюнка к другой, чтобы сбить крыс с толку. Она старалась двигаться к зданию больницы, пусть не по прямой. Меч-игла здорово притупилась, протыкать крысиную шкуру становилось всё сложнее. А от ограды наступала сизая волна - поросль шиповника.  
В конце концов Эмма решила пойти ва-банк. Она отшвырнула ногой очередной крысиный труп, увернулась от щёлкнувшей рядом пасти, напоследок долбанула с разворота ещё одну крысу, а потом помчалась к больнице, петляя и уворачиваясь от наступающих врагов.  
Шиповник догнал её, вылезший из земли корень сбил с ног, но Эмма успела ухватиться за тонкую ветку, и та взмыла вверх, над останками крысиной нежити, оставалось только держаться, да вовремя соскочить, когда ветка ударила в подоконник и проскрежетала по стене.  
Эмма нырнула в приоткрытую форточку и помчалась через палату в коридор, по лестнице вверх и вдоль стены - ещё в одну палату.  
Дверь была не заперта, хоть и плотно притворена. Эмме удалось загнать свой "меч" между дверью и косяком, нажать, и медленно-медленно дверь приоткрылась, как раз, чтобы протиснуться.

В палате царила полутьма, светились зелёным экраны. Эмма взобралась наверх, и только оказавшись на подушке, возле уха Голда, и достав из кармана телефон, поняла, что у её плана был большой недостаток. Она собиралась позвонить Генри и узнать, как в сказке пробуждали спящую красавицу. Или красавца, с этой книжкой не угадаешь.  
Телефон, хоть и уменьшенный, включился, вот только сигнала не было. Оставалось импровизировать...

Для начала Эмма попыталась ткнуть спящего Голда иголкой-мечом, предварительно кое-как протерев её от крысиной крови и шерсти. Толку от этого вышло ноль, как и от попыток ущипнуть. Меч затупился, он был из какого-то мягкого металла - серебро, олово? С булавкой от шерифской звёздочки укол получился более внятный, но безрезультатный. На щекотание в носу Голд тоже не реагировал. Что делать, если не поможет поцелуй, Эмма себе не представляла совершенно. Зато представляла, что для срабатывания всей этой магии поцелуев нужно испытывать к тому, кого целуешь, не раздражение пополам с сочувствием, а хоть капельку искренней любви.

\- Ладно, - сказала Эмма вслух. - Пропади оно всё пропадом. Смотри. Может, я это не для тебя делаю, а во имя семьи и, я не знаю, общегуманных ценностей. Но я не удушила Регину, не разгрохала твоё зеркало, чуть не угробилась с твоими тайниками, выпила какую-то сомнительную магическую дрянь, дралась с дохлыми крысами, я поверила в эти чёртовы сказки и, пожалуй, чтобы это всё провернуть, ты мне хоть немного, да должен нравиться. Правильно? Или всё-таки надо было приворотного зелья жахнуть? Потом бы разобрались как-нибудь...  
Она примерилась, зажмурилась и чмокнула Голда в щёку.  
Никакого эффекта.  
\- Ладно, может, в губы?  
Опять никакого эффекта.

Эмма уселась рядом на подушке, перевела дух и попыталась от всей души возлюбить непутёвое волшебное существо. Получалось, откровенно говоря, плохо.

\- Что ты там ещё говорил, пока не отрубился? Надо слушать своё сердце. А оно говорит, извини, что я тебя не люблю. И вряд ли полюблю за то время, которое оста... - она от души зевнула, - ...осталось. Ох ты чёрт. Сто лет проспать? Э-э, просыпайся давай, так не пойдёт!

Она подёргала Голда за волосы, потыкала иголкой в мочку уха. Бесполезно. А в сон клонило всё сильнее.  
\- Ладно, что у нас там было в сказке? Укол, веретено, железный шиповник. Шип!  
Эмма вскочила на ноги.  
\- Не может быть, чтобы шип не достали. Или...  
Она промчалась по одеялу, добралась до пальцев спящего, с трудом перевернула огромную тяжёлую руку.  
\- Ничего. Зажило всё, что ли? А, нет, я идиотка, конечно, надо левую проверить!  
След укола она всё-таки нашла - едва заметную чёрную точку на безымянном пальце. Как будто заноза отломилась и кончик остался под кожей.  
\- Но если и это не поможет... - держать глаза открытыми становилось всё труднее. - Смотри у меня, паршивец. Сто лет спать тут с тобой в одной постели...

Эмме удалось подковырнуть крохотный обломок шипа. Пожалуй, будь она нормального размера, не получилось бы. Хотя Эмма уже готова была откромсать Голду кусок пальца, вот только нечем было.  
\- От-личненько, теперь тянем... Готово!  
Кусочек заколдованного шипа у неё на ладони шевельнулся, как живой.  
\- Оп-па! Получилось! - Эмма осмотрелась, пытаясь сообразить, куда бы водворить эту дрянь. Желательно - чтобы потом сжечь.

\- Чтовще прсходит? - её бесцеремонно схватили поперёк туловища. - Шериф Свон?  
\- Поставьте меня где взяли.  
\- В прошлую нашу встречу вы были крупнее, - сонно сказал Голд. Или не Голд? Глаза у него светились янтарным светом.  
\- Да, только арестовать вас всё ещё могу.  
\- Вряд ли. Наручники мелковаты будут, пожалуй.  
\- Как насчёт сделки? - поинтересовалась Эмма сладким голосом. - Кое-кто аккуратно ставит меня на место. И я не втыкаю кое-кому вот эту иголку кое-куда. Договорились?  
\- Нет никакой нужды в таких угрозах, дорогуша, - но Румпельштильцхен всё же опустил Эмму на одеяло. - Ита-а-ак. Я вижу, вы с Региной вскрыли мой тайник?  
\- Только попробуй заикнуться про возмещение ущерба, - предупредила Эмма. - Мигом получишь встречный иск. И за шиповник, и за всё.  
\- И за поцелуй?  
\- Да ладно. Какой ещё поцелуй?  
\- Истинной любви, - ухмыльнулся Тёмный. - Способ из книги, верно? Хоть сработать он и не мог, но ты должна была попробовать.  
\- Не знаю ни про какой способ из книги. Я достала занозу из пальца, ты проснулся. Конец истории.  
\- Ну да, ну да, - Румпельштильцхен гнусно хихикнул.  
\- Мог бы и спасибо сказать. Да, и скоро там твоё уменьшающее зелье выветрится?  
\- Смотря сколько ты выпила. Одной капли достаточно на сутки...  
Не дослушав его, Эмма спрыгнула с кровати и помчалась к двери.  
\- Регина! Я её убью!  
Но всё-таки она остановилась. Обернулась. Спросила, уже зная, что ответ ей крупно не понравится:  
\- Антидот у тебя найдётся, да?  
\- Это можно обсудить, дорогуша...  
\- Брось. Я рисковала жизнью.  
\- Но ведь не ради меня, дорогуша? Ради безопасности города, ради Генри и всех, кто тебе дорог.  
\- Он твой внук, между прочим.  
\- И потому я согласен сделать небольшую скидку. Или предпочитаешь остаться у меня в долгу?  
\- Ну уж нет!  
\- Тогда обсудим условия! - Румпельштильцхен потёр ладони в предвкушении. - Это будет отличная сделка!


End file.
